


鸣佐｜变成狗了没问题吗

by uqedac



Category: naturo, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M, 狗交, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqedac/pseuds/uqedac
Summary: 有一天我变成了一只狗
Relationships: 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	鸣佐｜变成狗了没问题吗

刚变成狗的时候九喇嘛还在嘲笑我，说我变弱了，随便不知道什么玩意就能让我变身成没有查克拉的普通动物，我也很郁闷，但嘴里还和他吵架，我说那你现在要和一条普通小狗共存亡了，实在有辱你九尾妖狐的尊严，你走吧。当然我只是开玩笑，九喇嘛不可能走，回过神来时九喇嘛比我更郁闷，说我怎么这么傻逼，莫名其妙变成一条狗。我俩就这么被困在一只犬科动物的躯壳里。

谁能想到这个这么普通的日子里，我能在上班路上变成一条狗？最后我只能叼着心爱的七代目披风回到工作岗位，等待着我的伙伴们来发现并拯救我，第一个进来的是小樱。

我盯着小樱用眼神示意求救，没想到脑电波没搭好，只让小樱觉得本狗甚萌，用她奇异的大力揉搓着我，我闻到她身上飘来熟悉的香水味，平时我肯定十分陶醉她温暖有力的怀抱，但是我的狗鼻子有点受不了，忍不住连打三个喷嚏。

“好可爱的狗呀，还穿着鸣人的披风，他什么时候养的狗，都不告诉我们！真是的！”

不愧是小樱，面对一条普通小狗也颇有忍者风范，我脆弱的狗身被她摸掉了半条命，想了想以后还是不要养狗的好。

没过一会该做报告的人都到了，把我围起来讨论得热火朝天，还批判了漩涡鸣人上班迟到，得扣工资，我只能发出狗叫来抗议，漩涡鸣人可是最早到的，火影从不迟到！

这时候佐助进来报告，我都几个月没在村子里见过他了。

“鸣人？”

我听出他鲜少带有疑问的语气，在别人听来应该是陈述句。

这群围着我的人安静了一秒钟，然后就开始笑起来，说佐助也觉得这条狗真的很像鸣人吧？都说宠物好似主人形，真神奇。但是鹿丸没有，他肯定更早发现了我变成狗，鹿丸一如既往地怕麻烦，好歹我还算他的顶头上司，都不肯跟我来一场跨越物种的相认，有点伤心。

他们还在争论我到底是不是漩涡鸣人，佐井蹲下来对我说如果你是鸣人就倒立。

佐井说的没错，狗是不会倒立的，但是本大爷会，于是我立刻表演。佐井用他新买的智能机咔咔给我照了两张，说哈哈，世界奇观。连我变成狗他还在耍人玩，我有点愤怒，跑过去咬他的手机不小心被他绊倒，他们又开始笑了。

闹过之后他们开始想办法。因为佐助总是进行着本火影大人重要的任务目标，于是他们把我托付给了佐助，希望佐助在照看我的同时找出让我恢复原状的办法，当然他们也会找。

明明谁都可以，我汪汪叫表示抗议，为什么一定得是佐助？卡卡西老师看热闹不嫌事大，他用性别和亲属关系举例出佐助是最适合被一条狗（或者说我）陪伴的，反之我也是。从我们还在第七班的时候就是这样，比起怀念他的小学时光，他更像是包办婚姻的封建家长，我和佐助变成现在这样一定有他一半的功劳。

没人能听懂我说的话，我喊九喇嘛给我翻译，他挠了挠头又翻了个身装死，这狐狸心眼比针还小，吃饱了没事就很爱记仇。哎，或许他也没有查克拉了。

其实我知道佐助遛过蛇抓过猫，还养过老虎，他一定是个有爱心的人，可能比不上我也绰绰有余，最后他把我牵了回去。为什么是牵呢？最近木叶遛狗不牵绳是要被罚款的，佐助当然没什么钱，甚至连狗链也舍不得给我买，也可能是觉得我下一秒就会变成他熟悉的漩涡鸣人，而不是只会对着人汪汪叫的傻狗。紫色的须佐从他的半只胳膊伸出来箍住我的脖子， 他就这样大摇大摆地带着我走在路上，大家啧啧称奇，低声议论说宇智波带了个不得了的狗回村，还用须佐封印住，说不定过几天就能看到这狗和九尾对对碰了！

他带着我回到宇智波宅，我去吵他，让他给我做饭洗澡顺毛，从现在起宇智波佐助就是我的仆人，只要我汪汪两下他就会给我端茶倒水，幻想中的变狗生活好像比七代目火影要舒适太多。其实本来我以为他会不耐烦，因为我不是狗，是漩涡鸣人。我看过他摸忍鹰的样子，比对人的态度要好多了。

佐助趁着太阳光在外廊看卷轴，我没事就在院子里抓抓蝴蝶刨刨草，累了就去佐助腿上趴着。其实也很无聊，我们难得在一起，有点可惜，我想和他做爱了，如果我还是人的话，就能用下面那根东西在佐助体内活动，没办法发泄的情欲只能被外化成我一天八个小时的活动量，佐助偶尔会遛我，但大多数时间我还是只能自娱自乐。

没过几天佐助不知道从哪弄了一件狗衣服，他拿着那件橙色的小衣服回来时他露出一点笑，很是期待的样子，我怒火中烧地扑过去，差点把它咬烂了，我怎么能穿狗穿的衣服？他是不是真的把我当狗了？我狂叫着表示自己的不满，最后他也没和一条战斗力为零的狗较真，把那件狗衣服扔了出去。

这下佐助看起来相当不开心，明明被侮辱的是我，他有什么好生气的，如果我是鸣人他肯定会和我打一架。好吧，往好的想，难得他还给我送了东西，即使是一件狗穿的衣服，后来我把那件衣服捡了回来，背后居然还缝着宇智波的团扇族徽。

原来他不是想取笑我，只是想给我穿一件防走丢的衣服，我很少见地对他有了一点不好意思。但是钻进他的被子只是头脑一热，漩涡鸣人不会做这种事，他从来不想在佐助面前先低头，不然我们怎么会吵过那么多次架，而且佐助可比我小心眼多了。

“干嘛？”

他看我凑过来，抬了下眼皮还是一副不高兴的样子，举起手摸我的下巴，我还以为他要打我，看来狗比漩涡鸣人要好太多。他的手很大，托住我过薄的下巴肉来回揉搓，为了避免我发出过于舒服的呼噜声，我用尽力气皱起鼻子，在他脸旁边呲牙咧嘴，发出类似于引擎的轰声。佐助不怎么会养狗，以为我在撒娇，他心情比刚刚看起来好些了，难道毛茸茸就能治愈人心吗？后来我发现玻璃柜反光上翘起来的尾巴还在甩来甩去。

可恶，他一定看到我摇个不停的尾巴了。

已经在佐助家白吃白住一个月了，我还是一条狗，诡异的是我也没有迫切想要变回去的心情。谁都没找到让我变回去的方法，连佐助也没有，我想从小精英到大的佐助肯定很挫败，他永远在我这里碰壁。

这天佐助又独自出门，我才懒得求他带我出去，打算在家报复这个不称职的监护人，让他意识到本狗是多么需要关爱，他抛下我是多么错误，我思来想去决定要在他的床上尿尿，就算是佐助也会受不了。

等等，为什么我要在他床上尿尿来报复他？我明明可以咬烂他的床单踢翻他的柜子，再撞烂他的门板，让他睡觉的时候吹进热得要死的风，反正电风扇现在已经被我霸占了。

难道我真的要变成一只狗了吗，我决定乖一点，不要每天胡思乱想，人做什么我做什么，到处尿尿什么的想想就算了，可不能去做啊漩涡鸣人！后来我还练习了一会用两条腿走路，但是这让我看起来更像一只狗了。

佐助回来的时候我趁着天黑，正在他前段时间刚埋下去的番茄籽上面尿尿，作案完毕之后我回到里屋，等着佐助给我做饭吃，结果他在洗澡。我对他洗澡从来不感兴趣，就算是我们打完炮之后也只会像合租室友一样排队进入浴室，我们从来都和以前一模一样，那种事情就算是我们做也没关系，至少我是这么认为的。变成狗了之后我的听力也好了不少，另一个空间封闭的淋浴声还夹杂着他的喘息，原来他在自慰。

我们从什么时候开始打炮？胳膊还没接上的时候我们挤在一张床，到佐助第三次嘲笑我晨勃的时候我脑子一抽抓住了他的，他的下面和他人看起来一样冷静，我把我的鸡巴掏出来，其实那时候我是在向他展示我健全的男性器官，不知道怎么被他误会成我在和他求欢。

结局就是我操了他。被下半身和本能支配的男人看起来又蠢又没用，就算是拯救过世界的我、或者是看起来性功能障碍的佐助，比我曾经代笔好色仙人的黄色话本要无聊的多，至少我在那时候还有一些浪漫的幻想。

本来我应该用鸡巴去和女人生孩子，毕竟家庭是我的毕生梦想，但是我操佐助的时候把他们都忘掉了。只记得佐助被我插的要呕出来，不过他只是表情看起来痛苦，腿把我夹得紧紧的，嘴里还在叫我那个不优雅的绰号，六个音节的吊车尾从我们分班起就一直跟在我身边，现在我已经是七代目火影了，只有他还在喊原来的我。

我想宇智波佐助真的疯了，洗了个澡也没能冷静下来。他又在喊我，他在对着一条狗喊鸣人。

回过神的时候我已经爬到他的背上，露出勃起的、充血的肉红色阴茎，我没观察过狗的下体，看起来红得有点吓人。但我有点忍不了了，胡乱地把它塞到佐助的屁股里，我曾经引以为傲的鸡巴变小了，但佐助还是很喜欢，具体表现在他发出了和往常一样黏腻、细微的呻吟。

我想佐助对我是不一样的，当然他这辈子也不会让狗操他，但是我可以，我变成狗了还可以。

这比他曾经跪在火影办公室给我口交要离谱得多，至少那根鸡巴还是漩涡鸣人的。狗的腰比我还是人的时候动得快，他的括约肌还在收缩，柔软湿润的肉穴紧紧地裹住我的阴茎往里面吸。狗的力气有这么大吗？佐助抬着屁股，他的乳头一定在被子上摩擦，每次他都想让我吸，但我现在操他的时候舔不到，只能咬到他的背，当狗可真不方便。

最后我的阴茎结卡在他的出口，等着我的精液流到他的屁股里，母狗就是这样受孕的，可惜佐助不是。我的阴茎不像以前那样射得很快，他意识到没法把我还在勃起的东西拔出来，瞪着泛红的眼圈扭头看我。我也没办法，看来他真的不会养狗，不知道狗在射精的时候会防止对方逃脱，这下我可以中出他了。

佐助看起来已经想要杀掉我了，其实他最大的敌人根本不是我，是他自己。明明是他先搞我，哎，宇智波佐助真的不怎么讲道理，我努力地把头埋到他脖子后面，狗要怎么亲吻？我只能伸出舌头去舔他的脸，好让他回忆起我们平时做爱的场景，以免他用天手力把我和什么外太空的东西换掉，让宇宙空气代替一去不复返的漩涡鸣人来操他的屁眼。

好在他也很顽强， 也可能是我平时跟狗没什么两样，我没办法动的时候他还在扭腰，以前我怎么没发现他这么骚。拔出来的时候他的肉壁还在吸我，是不是比起我他更喜欢我的鸡巴？狗的精液从他变得肿胀的穴口滴下来，混着他高潮后的体液，被我的鸡巴弄得没法合上的入口泛着粉红色的水光，看起来有点可怜。我忍不住用舌头去舔，发誓这绝非我的本意，因为我现在是一条狗才会这样，这是我没办法用查克拉治疗他脆弱屁股的补偿。

第二天我醒来的时候盖在身上的小被子已经不知道飞到哪里，可能那个本来是地毯的东西又去完成它自己的使命了。

佐助还在睡觉，可是我现在是一条柔弱的，需要保护的小狗，他怎么可以还在一边睡觉？我眯着眼睛爬过去，咬住他的被角狂甩被子去吵醒他，于是看到他不耐烦地皱眉撇嘴，哼哼了两下之后佐助睁开眼睛。

“鸣人…”

他面上不显，但能从他眼神里看出来是高兴的，我想不通今天有什么特别的，就是今天佐助离我有点远，要知道平常我一低头就能舔到他的脸。

原来是我变回来了，我毛茸茸的狗体变成了光溜溜的人体，像一个变态裸男，一大早起来叼着宇智波佐助的被角好像要进行什么奇怪的play。

本来以为我用狗鸡巴操了他会遭到死亡报复，好在我今天变回了人，不仅可以用我最擅长的嘴遁来化解危机，还能用查克拉治疗他的屁股，但是佐助什么都没说，我也不好意思先开口，难道昨晚的荒唐只是我的幻想？

已经狗叫了一个月的我快要不会说话了，我松开被角，艰难地发出サ行开头的音调时“佐助”这个词竟然意外地脱口而出，也可能是早些年我喊了太多次，这只是一种条件反射。

“佐，佐助…你…早上好啊……”

我实在没勇气问他屁股好不好，如果我被狗操了第二天朋友还来问我的感受我一定会更想杀了他。

“嗯，早。”

我怀疑他的高兴只是我的错觉，回应我的佐助还是那个看谁都欠了他五百块的脸，就算还他五百块也还是那个样。我做了一顿早饭来补偿佐助这个月来对我的照顾，难得我重获新生，我要去通知小樱和卡卡西老师，他们一定会为我举办欢迎会，还要带上佐助！

佐助以要出任务为由拒绝了我的邀请。气死我了，我戳烂碗里的番茄，在心里锤他的臭脸，这些年我擅自为他决定了很多事，但我永远也没办法猜出宇智波佐助到底在想什么，就不能再为我高兴一点吗这个笨蛋！

最后还是同期聚会，佐井又拿出那张狗照，我果不其然又被嘲笑一番，大家快乐地喝了个烂醉。但我在想佐助，他今天有点怪怪的，我平时说一句话他能噎我三句，他照顾我一个月的话肯定会折算成奴役本火影大人三个月，但他什么都没说。

我迷迷糊糊地回家，我应该只喝了一点点，酒精还没让我的大脑停止运转，指示着我下半身的归宿让我不小心走到了宇智波宅，好想做爱。好像和佐助做爱。佐助现在不在家，我决定随便在哪撸完一发就睡觉。

恍惚间我又看到了佐助，他穿着传统的深色浴衣，我最爱他穿这个，腰带只是聊胜于无的装饰品，只要掀开下摆就能露出他一点也不保守的下半身，扒开内裤弹出他的屁股就能直接操他。但是佐助今天说他不在村子，那这个人是谁？管他是真的假的，爽一下我也没损失。

我的手滑进他的大腿内侧，摸到最柔软的地方，非常简单的伸到内裤里面捏住他的臀肉，没想到这个佐助开始挣扎。

“喂鸣人，等、等下！”

我丝毫不慌地舔了舔手指，伸进他的后穴时厚重黏腻的膏体裹住我的指头，这是什么？这个味道像是我们第一次处男毕业之后治疗他屁股发炎的东西，我掀开他的衣服，他的肚子上还有狗爪的印子，经过挤压的粉色留在他的肚皮上，还有一些破皮的小伤口，那一定是我昨天还是狗的时候弄的。佐助比我白一点，每次搞过之后乱七八糟的痕迹都很明显，得过几天才能消失。

原来这不是幻觉，佐助起身把我推开，说实话他的脾气比以前好了不少，如果是三年前我可能会被他追杀到风之国。他的屁股应该还有些疼痛，不太能贴在地上坐着，就这样张开对着我。

我有点口干舌燥，心和下半身都被烧灼感入侵，已经搞不清这是什么冲动，想离他再近一点，但是我可以吗？

“佐、佐助.....你还好吗？”

“托你的福。”

好吧，这就是在怪我了，他最近怎么总是马后炮。今天阴阳怪气我，昨天舍不得推开狗，我相信如果佐助想，他一定能有一百种方法让昨天的我离开他，但是他没有，和狗做爱很爽吧？为什么不告诉我他的屁股被狗操得要烂掉？我又成功被他气到第二次，诅咒他干脆屁股烂掉得了。

我又想到昨天他可怜的屁股，是我的错，但是我已经舔了他作为我的道歉了，还要我怎么样呢？佐助又不说话了，他最近对我总是像个矜持的被追求者，我知道他在引导我，已经埋好坑随时准备让我跳进去，再用绳子把我套住。但是他要对我做什么呢？

我看着他，尽量用眼神发出疑惑，不知道他是否懂了，但是他很怪异地舔了舔嘴巴，红色的血肉扎在他的淡色嘴唇上。他的下嘴唇有点破皮了，原来是这样呀。

我凑过去舔他的嘴巴，心想这样就没问题了。


End file.
